A Haunted Forest
by Soniclover23
Summary: It's that scary time of year again! When the gang have no plans for what to do this Halloween, Knuckles suggests they all spend their Halloween in a haunted forest. Of course nobody believed him when he said it was haunted so, everyone agrees and to their dismay, the gang was about to experience the fright of their lives. This was a night to remember.


**Here's my Halloween one-shot! I couldn't think of anything until I watched some Ghost Adventure's yesterday and I was inspired. So, I hope you enjoy! BTW…I'm going add the usual couples because why not? Forgive me if this scary stuff wasn't accurate in a way.**

It's that terrifying yet wonderful time of year again. The month where scaring has no limits. Costumes and Candy. Crazy parties at night. Halloween had arrived and it was another chance for a certain group of friends to redeem themselves from past Halloween events.

Normally on Halloween nights, the weather was perfect but this year a storm was making its way and trick or treating would not be possible. But, it seemed as if the kids would not let some storm ruin their night of receiving candy. A lot of kids we're out in the neighborhood asking for candy early in the night. It was barely 8:30 and the storm was predicted around 9:30 pm.

But, let's leave the kids alone and focus on the group of friends that we're going to receive the fright of their lives…

Cream and Tails were walking down a neighborhood full of orange colored leaves. The leaves were scattered everywhere and all you could see them do is dance with the wind. Cream and Tails were on their to Sonic's house where everyone else was supposed to meet up. Nobody had any ideas of what to do this year until Knuckles mentioned a haunted forest that was outside of the city. Nobody believed him until Knuckles took out his phone and showed everyone comments and the legends behind the forest. After a while of silence, everyone agreed to go to the forest and see everything for themselves.

The girls had protested at first admitting how terrified they were until the boys used their fear as an advantage. All of a sudden Shadow came up with a challenge that was for sure going to be a memorable one. He suggested that as usual, it would the guy's vs the girls and who could last the longest in the supposedly haunted forest. The guys didn't hesitate to respond for they just nodded and high fived each other. The girls on the other hand didn't know what to respond until Blaze looked at everyone. Without saying a word, Blaze nodded her head a bit and she smiled. She told the guys that they accepted the challenge but that everyone had to arrive to the forest together.

Everyone agreed and that the meet up place was at Sonic's house.

"Tails…I honestly don't want to do this challenge…" Cream admitted.

"I agree. I don't want to either but you know how competitive our friends are." Tails replied.

"I know. But what if it is haunted and someone can get hurt?" Cream asked, her voice slightly shaky.

"Well, then obviously we need to cancel the challenge and get out as quick as we can. Don't worry, if we both can't handle it, let's just leave and wait for the rest to get home. Is that alright?" Tails suggested, looking at Cream.

Cream smiled and nodded. "Okay! Let's not tell anyone though okay?"

Tails nodded. "By the way, I like our costume. Pretty cute."

Cream slightly blushed before giggling. "Aw thank you. You see, I kind of procrastinated on Halloween shopping so I quickly picked up whatever I could find around my house and I ended up being the Easter bunny."

"Not bad. Can you guess what I am?" Tails asked.

"You're Frankenstein?"

"Close. I'm a fox Frankenstein." He smiled.

"Cool! Pretty original if I do say so myself." Cream complemented.

"Thanks. Well, we've arrived…you think everyone is already here?" Tails asked.

"I think so. Let's find out ourselves." She responded, knocking on Sonic's door.

The door opened, revealing Amy. She grinned and hugged the two.

"Hey guys! It's about time you guys showed up. Everyone was waiting for you two, Come in!" Amy greeted, letting the two walk inside. They were greeted by everyone else who were in the living room watching TV. Sonic came out from the kitchen and greeted his friends.

"Hey guys! Now that everyone is here, are we ready to go?" Sonic asked, excitedly.

Everyone nodded. They all walked out the house and walked in a group together. As they were making their way to the forest, everyone started talking about what might happen in the forest.

"I bet you we're going to have scratch marks on our backs like in those lame movies." Knuckles joked.

"Knuckles that's not funny…it can happen to us." Cream remarked, crossing her arms.

"Relax Cream. Nothing is going to happen to us. The forest might not be even haunted." Silver spoke.

Cream sighed. Amy walked up to her and patted her back.

"Don't worry Cream. They're all just saying that because they are scared as well but are just acting tough. I'm nervous as well and I'm not afraid to show it." Amy admitted.

"Because you're a girl." Sonic joked.

"Okay and? That's like saying I can't play football because I'm a girl. I know you're scared Sonic. You always have that brave act but inside, you are just like a puppy." Amy spat, crossing her arms.

"Woah. Now wait a minute. I was just joking…and I don't always have that brave act because I'm not acting." Sonic defended himself.

Amy rolled her eyes and didn't respond.

"Come on guys. Don't fight." Blaze sighed.

"He started it…" Amy muttered.

The walk took about 20 minutes before everyone arrived at the gates of the forest. As soon as everyone arrived, a weird sense of energy filled the atmosphere and already everyone had second thoughts. Nobody said anything though. Shadow stood in front of everyone and explained the rules.

"Here are the rules. First of all, it's optional to choose girls vs boys or divide everyone in groups of two. Second, the winner is determined by how many people in the group can last in the forest before everyone else in the other group has left. Third, you can only use your powers to defend yourself. Fourth, we'll all be in the forest until midnight. So, we have 3 hours in this forest. Does everyone understand?" Shadow asked.

Everyone nodded.

"I think if we're in groups of 2, it'll make things a lot easier and safer." Rouge chuckled.

"Agreed…" Silver replied.

Before everyone knew it, they were all in groups of 2 except for Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow since Rouge insisted she needed 2 guys with her. Tails was paired with Cream, Silver and Blaze, and Sonic and Amy. Everyone went through the rules a few times before they all walked into the gates, and went their separate ways. Nobody was aware that the gates slowly closed with a lock.

Blaze and Silver took the left path and began walking while talking.

"This isn't so bad. I think Knuckles just made this up because we had no plans for Halloween this year." Blaze suggested.

"True. But, take a look at the trees. They all have deep scratch marks." Silver pointed. Blaze took a peak at a tree and indeed scratch marks were visible on the tree. She gulped and kept walking.

"It's supposed to rain tonight." Blaze mentioned.

"What really? Man…I would have at least brought a jacket. Now my costume is going to get wet." Silver sighed.

"But you're a dog. In a warm looking dog costume." Blaze replied.

"I know but it's so nice. I don't want it to get wet. You look like you don't need a jacket. You seem warm and cozy." Silver pouted.

"That's because I am dressed up as Mrs. Claus. The hat, dress, leggings, and the warm boots I chose make everything so warm." She bragged, making Silver pout.

"Psh, whatever," Silver rolled his eyes. "So what do we d-" A faint sound of crying was heard up ahead the woods and both Silver and Blaze looked at each other in confusion.

"Should we go check it out…?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. I think someone is lost. Let's go." The two took off. A figure laughed behind a tree and disappeared in thin air.

When Silver and Blaze arrived, they called out for anyone who was out in the forest. Nobody responded. Silver looked up in the trees and spotted nothing. About a few feet away, Blaze caught a glimpse of a black figure walking around the forest, in a zombie state kind of walk. She felt her heart beating at a quick pace because the figure disappeared. Silver noticed her fear and came up to her.

"Blaze what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I-I saw a black figure but it disappeared…maybe we should go somewhere else." Blaze replied, trying to maintain herself.

"O-Okay…let's go then…" Silver took Blaze away from the spot they were just at. Just as they thought they had gotten away from the figure, they didn't know the black figure was following them with a loathing glare.

" _Get away from here…"_ The black figure demanded.

Silver and Blaze froze. They looked at each other and then around their surroundings. They spotted nothing. The two kept walking until they heard big, heavy footsteps. Once again they looked around and saw nothing. Just as Silver and Blaze were about to start running, they were pushed to the ground.

" _Hahahahah! I warned you. Don't let me find you again or next time it won't be pretty!"_

Blaze screamed while Silver was too shocked to say anything. They both ran as fast as they could. After about 5 minutes, they stopped running and took some time to catch their breath.

"This place really is haunted…" Blaze whispered, afraid to speak any louder.

"I have a feeling that figure is watching us somewhere…"

* * *

The air around Cream and Tails felt dark and evil. They both felt as if they were being watched and unexpected sounds were heard once in a while. Tails tried to maintain his fear but failed when he was for sure he saw a spirit of a small child grinning evilly at him and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Cream on the other hand felt as if she was being touched by someone that wasn't Tails. She felt someone tapping her shoulder a while ago and she knew it wasn't Tails because he had spotted something a few feet away and she was left alone for a few seconds. The second time she was touched, it was on her leg. She was about to trip until Tails quickly caught her.

"Tails, I can't handle this anymore. I don't care if we win or lose. I feel sick and like I'm going to faint." Cream cried, holding her head in pain.

"No kidding. My stomach feels sick and I feel like throwing up. I guess we could leave and maybe watch a movie?" Tails suggested.

"I'd like that very much. Now, let's turn back and quickly leave." Cream exclaimed, walking back with Tails.

" _Where do you think you're going…? You haven't played with me yet! You said you would!" A female's voice yelled._

Tails turned around and caught glimpse of the girl he saw earlier. She looked furious. Her hands were into fists and her eyes were glowing red. Before Tails knew it, the spirit began flying towards them at a great speed. Cream screamed in fear and was pulled by Tails who was running as fast as he could.

"Watch out Cream!" Tails yelled, ducking his head. An arrow was shot but it hit the tree.

" _Come back and play with me!"_ The girl cried.

Tails and Cream were so busy running while looking back that they weren't paying attention to what was ahead of them. A deep slope was up ahead and the two fell and rolled down the muddy slope. The spirit didn't seem not notice that they fell down so she disappeared and wasn't heard from.

Tails and Cream groaned in pain and sat up.

"I hurt my arm…" Cream muttered, holding her arm.

"I think I'm bleeding from my forehead." He said, placing his hand over his forehead.

"We need to get out of here. Even if it means us flying out of here, let's do it. Let's just hope everyone else is okay." Cream remarked, getting up while helping Tails stand on his feet. The two hoped everyone else was alright and they flew up, heading towards the city.

* * *

The clouds began forming and the moon had disappeared, making the forest darker than it already was. Amy and Sonic hadn't spoken to each other ever since they went in the forest but the two remained close, not leaving each other's sight.

As the two continued walking, it began raining along with thunder.

"Ugh…" Amy groaned, in annoyance.

"Hehe…it's just rain…what's the worst that can happen?" Sonic asked. A few seconds later he heard Amy cry in pain. He gasped and kneeled down next to her.

"Amy what's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of worry.

She held her back in pain and slowly stood up. "N-Nothing…I'm fine. Let's keep going."

Sonic frowned and followed behind Amy. He noticed blood dripping behind her back and he quickly grabbed her arm.

"H-Hey! Sonic! Let go of me!" Amy cried, trying to escape his grasp.

"Amy let me see your back." Sonic demanded.

"What why?" She asked.

"Just let me see it." Amy sighed and raised the back part of her shirt. She panicked when she heard Sonic gasp. He had a terrified look on his face. He looked pale.

"Sonic what did you see? What's on my back?" She asked.

"You have very deep scratch marks…blood is dripping also. Amy how did you not feel any blood dripping?" Sonic asked, walking in front of her.

"I don't know. I didn't feel anything but a sharp pain. Is it bad…?"

"Very. You know, I think we should leave. We need to get your wounds treated. Do you think you can walk?" Sonic asked. She nodded.

Sonic looked at his watch. Only 30 minutes left. It's been a while since Amy and Sonic last stopped to take a break and they were hoping they would find an exit soon. But, they spotted their 3 friends up ahead. Sonic called out to his friends and they were relieved when they saw Amy and Sonic.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Knuckles asked.

"Not good. Amy got scratched on her back and it's bad." Sonic explained.

"No kidding. Shadow also got scratched but it's not that bad. We were just looking for a way out because it's not safe here. Were you guys planning to leave also?" Rouge asked. Sonic and Amy both nodded.

"Well, let's get out of here before we get hurt. Rouge? Do you think you can fly up and see where the exit is?" Sonic asked. Rouge gave him a thumbs up and flew up. It took her 2 minutes before she finally found the exit.

"It's right over there! We're not even far! Let's hurry." Rouge began flying away, leading her friends the way.

The gang had arrived and were surprised to see Blaze and Silver sitting on the floor exhausted.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Sonic greeted.

"Hey…" Blaze and Silver replied.

"What's wrong? You guys look exhausted." Knuckles pointed.

"Well, we've spent a long time trying to open this gate because apparently it's locked and our powers don't work…" Blaze explained.

"What do you mean your powers won't work? Let me try." Sonic said, spin dashing on the lock. After 20 attempts, he gave up and sighed. Everyone else soon tried their best to open the lock but nothing worked. All of a sudden the wind started picking up and laughter was heard.

" _I will unlock the lock and open the gates if you guys promise to never return. YOU GUYS TRESPASSED OUR HOME!"_ The voice yelled.

"We're sorry. We promise we'll never return. Please let us out." Sonic begged.

Thankfully, the spirit kept his word and unlocked the gates, opening them. Everyone quickly ran out and heard the gates close behind them.

"Wait a minute…where's Tails and Cream?" Amy asked.

"I'm pretty sure they got out a long time ago. Let's just find them at Tails' workshop.

* * *

Tails and Cream were watching a movie with popcorn and candy. They weren't really enjoying the movie because they were worried about their friends. Suddenly, the door opened revealing their friends. Tails and Cream got up and ran up to their friends.

"Guys you're back! And alive!" Tails cried.

"Good to see buddy. But right now, please tend Amy and Shadow's wounds." Sonic ordered. Tails nodded and took the two to a separate room.

The rest of the gang sat down on the couch, relieved that they made it out safe. Everyone glared at Knuckles.

"What? You guys agreed to it. All you could have said was a simple no and we could have gone trick or treating." Knuckles shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Watch…next year, we'll have something planned and it will be fun." Sonic reassured.

"Yeah. But this will always be a memorable Halloween." Rouge muttered.

"Yuuuuup." Everyone replied in sync.

 **A/N: Omg I think this one shot was sooooo bad. You see, I don't watch horror movies. But, when I do, I miss half the movie because I'm covering my face in fear. This might have been a bad one-shot but, its Halloween themed. Right…? I hope you liked this at least and I wish for everyone to have a GREAT HALLOWEEN! BE CAREFUL WITH THE CLOWNS *WINK***


End file.
